


关于如何把Loki安定在Asgard这个艰巨的任务

by Lazurites



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurites/pseuds/Lazurites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>记得当时写这篇是为了甜一把，走的是傻白甜风。</p>
    </blockquote>





	关于如何把Loki安定在Asgard这个艰巨的任务

**Author's Note:**

> 记得当时写这篇是为了甜一把，走的是傻白甜风。

 

　　在把Loki带回Asgard之后，Thor很烦恼。并不是说他不乐意接受他把他弟弟带了回家这个事实（而实际上，关于这点他都快要高兴坏了），但面对所有神，包括他自己都在争吵着该如何惩罚他弟弟这件事上——他认为Loki是应该受到责罚，但不是以那些野蛮无理的方式，而其他神则认为应该为Loki创立新的惩罚方式，因为他实在太罪大恶极啦。而这些认为要为惩罚Loki而要标新立异的神们之间又在争吵到底该用哪种，或者哪些残酷的惩罚方式（这些神在这种事上也很可怕啊，至少我弟弟不会干出要别人每天割自己的肉来喂自己的儿子那种事，就算别人的儿子是匹狼也不会）——所以Thor实在很烦恼。

 

　　后来Thor倒真的想出了解决办法，中庭的铁人Tony·Stark指出这简直是在不危及别的种族（也很难说）的情况下，弟控的最高境界。

 

　　“我弟弟从来没想过要伤害别人，”雷神说着，似乎并没有意识到众神满脸都是对这个弟控的震惊和鄙视，用中庭美国人的话来说就是一脸WTF，“我想和我弟弟结婚。”

 

　　所有的震惊和鄙视都消失了。

 

　　……

 

　　这不是平静，这是WTF的最高形式。

 

　　好吧，鉴于这是篇甜蜜小段子，我们就不要纠结众神乃至Odin和Frigga的反应了。倒是Loki，在前一天晚上一个人在寝室心里的计谋和策略咻咻咻的转着时，根本没想到将会接到一个怎样的重磅炸弹。

 

 

 

　　“弟弟我想过了。”雷神放下Mjollner，在Loki的床边坐下。

 

　　恶作剧之神随得他近距离的坐在自己旁边，不动神色。

 

　　“众神都在讨论要怎么惩罚你。”Thor低声说。

 

　　“……”原来一个个平时纵情声色的家伙也有可以刚正不阿起来的时候啊？而你就是来告诉我有哪些可怕的惩罚提供给我么？让我自己去选择该受哪种苦？Loki咬了咬下唇，忍住想要嘲讽的冲动。

 

　　“可我不觉得那是对的。”Thor看着地板，依然低声说。

 

　　“……”哼，来软的我也不会上当。

 

　　Thor终于抬起头，蓝眼睛里映着Asgard的浩瀚星海。

 

　　“我们结婚吧。”

 

　　……

 

　　“Excuse me??”Loki少有的露出了真正惊异的神色（天知道为了骗他哥哥做蠢事他装了多少次），他哥哥（不对！）刚才说了什么？那好像和惩罚没什么关系啊？！而且那不是有点太神展开了吗？！

 

　　“嘿嘿，”Thor挠了挠头，“你看，我们也曾经——以前我会说是少年的胡闹，但现在我想那其实——是无法抵抗的想要摸到彼此，拥有彼此，Clint告诉过我这叫——叫啥来着？总之那不是胡闹，两个人如果一直都感到那样就应该结婚，嗯，也是Clint告诉我的。”

 

　　Thor说到这抓住了Loki的双臂，而后者显然还没缓过来，呆呆的被抓住。

 

　　“我想着发生在两个神身上也是一样。”

 

　　有那么一刻Loki觉得自己快要溺死在Thor的蓝眼睛里面了，而为了不溺死，他想这是一个阴谋。

 

　　“那你就认为我们还可以天天厮混，就像我们一起做过的那样吗？”Loki舔舔自己的薄唇，决定继续嘲讽道：“在我做了那些事情，我们经历了什么以后？”

 

　　Thor一下子窘迫起来，他自认为刚才他说得不错，在Loki张开唇的那一霎，他都要以为Loki要说：“Thor，亲爱的，好啊”了

 

　　“不是的，”看到Loki挑眉，Thor赶紧努力地组织语言说道：“你看，你……”Thor低下头，一些金发从他耳边滑落垂在他脸旁，“你那时候说过，你根本不想要王位，你只是想要和我，站在同等的高度。”

 

　　他不确定的瞄了一下Loki，而对方只是盯着他不说话，看上去依然在等待Thor说出可以让他嘲弄的话，但他仍然在默许Thor继续说。于是Thor继续说道：“你是对的。我不要再站在你的前头在你的世界投下阴影。”

 

　　他的右手抚上了Loki的后颈，这个多年来的习惯也并没有因为他们曾经为敌而消失，而Loki稍微湿润的双眼则一直在看着Thor的，就像在努力的寻找Thor说谎的踪迹，就好像如果Thor的眼睛表现出那么一点的动摇或诡秘，他就有勇气一把推开Thor，一把推开Thor想要给他的光明。

 

　　可是他找不到，该死的怎么可能？Thor的眼睛怎么可能有那么多的真诚，更重要的是那里面怎么可能有那么容不下一点动摇的坚定？

 

　　“你记得以前有一道阴影，”他的拇指在Loki的后颈缓慢轻抚，“我想你以后记得Thor和你肩并肩的，站在你身旁，不再有阴影。从今天起。”

 

　　Thor看着面前的弟弟，那双曾经被他用尽他所知道的不管合不合适的褒义词来赞美过的绿眼睛看上去那么脆弱，甚至似乎不堪一击。而这张略有憔悴的脸上并无诡计。他继续说道：“和我一起统治Asgard吧，Loki，”他终于忍不住抱住了弟弟，“我需要你。”

 

　　他有被需要过吗？几千年来有谁真的需要过他？谁不是在说需要他的时候其实是想要利用他的能力？他只是个爱捣蛋的二王子，不讨喜的书虫，不爱打猎整天诡秘的躲在房间研究魔法和药剂的小怪物(little freak)，那些仆人和哥哥的玩伴从来不说出口，但他不说傻子，也不像Thor那么粗线条和快乐积极。他总会知道。

 

　　而这个时候，那个从小就被大人们宠着，玩伴们爱着的Thor竟然说需要他？“哈。”他头搭在Thor的肩上冷笑，他经不起这样的玩笑，就算他经受的玩笑已经够多了，他仍然经受不起这个，这个来自他哥哥的，看上去那么真实的玩笑，他都几乎要放任自己相信了。

 

　　“省省吧Thor，谁给你出的主意？不会有用的，你始终无法一直困住我，而逃掉的我也不可能永远离开，我会回来——带着各界的坏蛋——摧毁Asgard的，我发誓，我绝对会……”

 

　　Thor焦虑地拉开了Loki，因为他感到使Loki眼睛湿润的液体现在已经弄湿了他的衣服。“不，没有‘谁’，这也不是什么计划，不不，这是个计划，”Thor费力的组织着语言，“那就是我想要你在我身旁，和我一起成为Asgard的王，看在众神之父奥丁的份上，我需要你，我想要你——”Thor吻掉Loki脸上泪，带着真诚和笃定说着。

 

　　Loki惊恐地吸气。

 

　　“我爱你。”

 

　　竟然连奥丁都说出来了，Loki实在没办法找到Thor哪怕是一丁点儿的破绽了。所有的阴谋，不管是指向别人的，还是他猜测指向自己的；所有的谎言，不管是他为了逃跑和复仇要说的，还是他曾经听过并深信多年的。那么多的痛苦，竟然一下子就被Thor击败得溃不成军，血流成河。

 

　　最后他被Thor操得快要镶嵌入床里的时候，Loki想，如果当初他们没有这么厮混过，至少没有那么多次，又或者奥丁把他骗得更惨，再或者Thor不是突然变得这么能说会道（其实并没有），他的复仇之心是不是就可以更坚不可摧更无情呢？

 

　　不过他也无从知晓了。

 

　　更何况，他实在太期待看到那帮神明天的表情了。

 

　　　　　　=END=

**Author's Note:**

> 记得当时写这篇是为了甜一把，走的是傻白甜风。实际上我觉得，Thor并不会这样做，而Loki也不会甘于要Thor分享给他的王座，but whatever, 我就是想让他们在一起。


End file.
